La rose bleue
by Black666
Summary: Il n'y a qu'une frontière entre l'amour et la haine. Et si pour une fois, c'était dans le mauvais sens ? Petit OS pas franchement heureux. HG/DM


_Salut à tous !_

_Je devrai être en train de continuer mes autres fics mais l'inspiration est venue à moi d'un coup !_

_Ceci est un OS sur Drago et Hermione. _

_Résumé: il n'y a qu'une frontière entre l'amour et la haine. Cette frontière peut avoir différente formes. Pour moi, elle s'est présentée en rose bleue. Mais qui a dit que tout allait dans le bon sens ? Pas moi en tout cas._

_Je dédicace cette fic à Ptite_COOccinelle, la première à avoir lu cette fic et accessoirement ma petite sœur._

_Point de vue d'Hermione._

_Sur ce bonne lecture !_

_O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O_

Enfin ! La journée est terminée ! Je n'en peux plus !

Je ramasse mes affaires à tout vitesse, pressée de te retrouver, toi qui par chance a déjà fini les cours.

Je salue mes amis, ceux que tu détestes, et qui te le rendent bien. Je leur dit que je les rejoins au dîner. Et oui, ce soir, tu ne me feras pas le coup du dîner aux chandelles-ultra-romantique-parce-que-je-suis-jaloux-et-que-je-supportes-pas-que-tes-amis-te-touches.

Je me dépêches de rejoindre nos appartements. Ceux que nous avons eu au début de l'année., grâce à notre nomination au poste de préfets en chefs. Tu disais que ça t'arrangeait bien comme ça tu pourrais profiter de moi sans avoir à passer à la Tour de ces, je cite, petits prétentieux de Gryffondor qui savent toujours tout mieux que tout le monde et qui te tire la langue pour te dire que t'es une merde.

Ça y est ! Je pousse le tableau après avoir prononcé le mot de passe. Tu est là. Tu m'attends, assis gracieusement dan le canapé beige.

Je m'approches discrètement de toi, pose mes mains sur tes yeux et te demandes « qui c'est ? ». Tu as un sourire en me répondant « la plus belle créature de l'univers ». Puis tu m'attires à toi pour me donner un tendre baisé.

Tu tentes de l'approfondir. Mais je ne rentre pas dans ton jeu. Je m'écartes et me dirige vers ma chambre. Je pose mon sac puis ouvre mon armoire.

_Elle_ est là. Posée sur la petite étagère. _La rose bleue_. Celle que tu m'as offerte pour nos deux ans.

Cette rose est très précieuse. Elle est en saphir. C'est pour ça qu'on dit d'elle qu'elle est bleue. On ne peut l'offrir qu'à quelqu'un qu'on aime par dessus tout. C'est une sorte d'engagement de fidélité. Car si on trompe la personne à qui on a donné la rose, elle se fissure. Pour une pierre précieuse, c'est comme la mort.

Aujourd'hui, elle n'est pas comme d'habitude. Elle est tournée de manière à ce qu'on ne voit pas nos initiales, qui sont gravées dessus. Un beau H et un beau D entrelacé. Tu m'avais dit que c'était toi qui l'avait fait faire. Comme ça, tu la trouvais plus belle.

Je prends délicatement la rose dans mes mains et la retourne.

Au milieu, il y a une énorme fissure, séparant les deux lettres. Séparant nos deux cœurs. Nous séparant.

Incompréhension. Réalisation. Abattement. Détresse. Tristesse. Colère. Chagrin. Douleur.

Voilà comment on peut résumer les dix minutes qui suivirent ma découverte.

Tu m'as trompée. Trompée.

Après deux ans et demie de relation, tu m'as trompée.

Tenant toujours la rose morte dans la main, je sors de ma chambre. Tu n'as pas bougé du canapé. Tu sembles m'attendre.

Je m'approches de toi, tu te lèves pour m'embrasser mais avant que tu n'ai pu esquisser un geste, je te brandis la rose, du côté ou il y a la fissure.

Tu la regardes. Tu n'es pas surpris. Juste un peu résigné. Tu te rassois dans le canapé et me regardes, attendant que j'explose.

Mais je ne vais pas te faire ce plaisir. Tout doucement, j'ouvre la main, lâchant la rose qui tombe lentement, comme au ralenti. Lorsqu'elle atteins le sol, elle éclate en mille morceaux. Tout comme mon amour pour toi.

Un bout me s'enfonce dans ma joue. Je sens le sang couler, mais je ne m'en préoccupe pas.

Sans un regard vers toi, je tourne les talons et sors de notre salle commune. Une fois à la porte, je risque un coup d'œil dans ta direction. Tu as toujours les yeux rivés sur les débris de saphir.

Je cours jusqu'à la salle commune de Gryffondor.

Mais en chemin, je réalise. Tu as couché avec quelqu'un d'autre. En faisant ça, tu as mis un terme à notre relation.

Un chagrin comme je n'en avais jamais connu s'empare de moi.

Je m'adosse contre un mur, et laisse les larmes de peine et de rage couler sur mon visage.

Je glisse jusqu'au sol, le visage ravagé de gouttes d'eau. Je reste là, à pleurer pendant des heures. Je sais que j'ai manqué le repas. Je m'en fous.

Je me demandes juste pourquoi. Après m'avoir dit que tu m'aimais, que j'étais la femme de ta vie, qu'à notre sortie de Poudlard, tu exigeais de me prendre pour épouse, et qu'après tu voulais plein d'enfants, comment as-tu pu me faire ça ?

Comment ?

Je restes là, à pleurer. Je sais que je suis pathétique. Mais je n'y peut rien.

J'évacue toute ma peine. Quand j'ai épuisé mon stock de larmes, je ressent autre chose. Une colère immense, sourde, qui va me faire faire des bêtises.

Je t'aime et je t'aimerais toujours. Mais tandis que cette amour deviendra de plus en plus faible, ma colère, ma rage, ma haine envers toi ne cessera d'augmenter et finira un jour par dominer l'autre.

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O

je t'ai évité toute la journée. Comme les jours précédents. Je ne veux pas te voir. Pas parce que ça me ferais trop mal. J'arrive plutôt bien à gérer les chagrins d'amour. Après une crise de larmes, je m'en remets.

Si je n'ai pas envie de te voir, c'est parce que si on se parle, ma colère, ma haine va sortir et tu t'en prendras plein la gueule.

Car je hais les menteurs. Tu m'avais dit que jamais tu ne me ferais de mal, que jamais tu ne ferais d'égard de conduite en ce qui nous concernait. Tu avais dit que tu m'aimais. Tu me l'avais promis.

Et tous ça, ce n'était que des bobards.

Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je t'en veux. Et l'apprendre d'une rose, c'est encore plus dur et plus cruel.

Car tu n'a même pas été suffisamment honnête avec moi pour m'avouer que tu m'avais trompé. Je t'avais dit que plus que la fidélité, c'était la franchise qui me tenait le plus à cœur.

Mais tu n'en a pas tenu compte. Tant pis pour toi.

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O

Cela fait maintenant deux semaines que je t'évite.

J'ai récupérer en douce mes affaires dans nos appartements et je me suis réinstallée dans mon ancien dortoir. Lavande et Parvati n'ont fait aucun commentaire. Tant mieux !

Là, j'ai terminé mon cours de métamorphose. Tout le monde sort et se dirige vers la Grande Salle.

Je me fond dans la foule pour que tu ne me remarques pas. Mais c'est peine perdue.

Aujourd'hui, tu as décidé que le temps des explications était arrivé. Tu as séché tes cours pour me suivre. Ne crois-tu pas que je l'ai remarqué ?

Tu m'appelles. Je ne me retourne pas. Visiblement je suis la seule car tout le monde te regarde et essaye de comprendre pourquoi tu gueules mon nom.

J'essaye tant bien que mal de continuer ma route mais tu me rattrape, me saies le poignet et me retourne assez brutalement. Toute la foule nous regarde, attendant de voir ce qui vas se passer.

_Lâches moi, je siffle.

Tu obéis, trop surpris par le ton que j'ai employé. D'une voix glaciale, je dis:

_ Laisse moi _Malefoy_. Je n'ai absolument rien à te dire.

_ Tu peux m'expliquer ce qui se passe ? Me demande-tu.

_ Ce qui se passe, c'est que tu m'as trompée et que je l'ai appris par la rose qui devait symbolisé ta fidélité éternelle.

Il y a des chuchotis dans l'assemblée. Ils sont tous surpris. Y compris mes meilleurs amis, à qui je n'ai rien dit et qui assiste à la fin de notre histoire.

_ Mione, je suis désolé; c'est arrivé comme ça, je sais pas comment. Je m'en veux. Si tu savais.

_ Je m'en fiche comme de ma première dent de lait.

_ Pourquoi est-tu comme cela ? Je t'aime, et je sais que toi aussi. S'il te plaît, ne peut-on pas reprendre notre histoire avant ce petit incident ?

_ Vois-tu _Malefoy_, je réponds en insistant bien sur le nom de famille, je ne crois pas que ce soit possible. Tu sais, il n'y a qu'une mince frontière entre l'amour et la haine. C'est rai dans un sens, mais aussi dans l'autre. Et il se trouve que cette frontière, c'est cette rose.

_ je comprends pas.

_ Cette rose représente tous les mensonges avec lesquels tu as tissé ta toile pour m'attraper. Quand tu me l'as offert, tu m'as dit que tu m'aimais et tant d'autres choses, comme que tu serais toujours honnête avec moi. Et tu n'as pas respecté ces promesse. C'est vrai, je t'aimais. Mais maintenant …

_ Je t'aime Hermione, dis-tu en me coupant.

_ … je te hais Drago Malefoy, je termine en mettant dans ces simples mots, toute la colère et la déception que j'éprouve à son égard.

O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O

_Alors verdict ?_

_REVIEW PLIIIIIIIIIIIZ_

_Black666_

_P.S: les reviews anonymes sont acceptées également alors lâchez vous !!_


End file.
